


The Archangels

by fianllyclean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Castiel, Archangel Dean Winchester, Archangel Gabriel, Archangel Lucifer, Archangel Sam Winchester, M/M, idk what this is, nobody likes gordon, nobody likes lilith, ruby might show up idk though, sorry it sucks lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fianllyclean/pseuds/fianllyclean
Summary: Sam and Dean are archangels and it gets complicated.orThe one where Gordon Walker is a douchebag (so is Lilith), Dean just wants Gordon to die already, Sam wants Dean to be happy, Castiel is confused, Gabriel wants his candy, and Michael and Lucifer are basically five year olds.





	The Archangels

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story doesn't make sense, it's kinda all over the place. It's mainly just a bunch of random thoughts I put into one story. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find Lilith and kill her, and then tell (more like show) Gordon their little secret.

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean slowly crept through the hallway, guns cocked and ready to shoot. They could be in their true forms, but decided not to because Lilith would then sense their presence. God instructed them to kill Lilith to break the last seal to free their brothers, Michael and Lucifer. Michael and Lucifer had finally agreed to come back home to heaven, mainly because they missed their brothers and sisters too much, and they couldn't bare to be separated from them any longer.

You see, Sam and Dean are archangels, but no one knows except for the angels and God (obviously). Their real names are Samuel and Deanael. They were the first angels created, and they would have been one angel except God split the grace in two at the last second, creating twins. The twins were the eldest angels, which made them responsible for the younger angels (even the other archangels). After God created Samuel and Deanael, he created the other archangels: Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel.

Lucifer fell from heaven, and shortly after Michael fell too. The two had been ruling Hell for thousands of years before they were put in the cage by Lilith, the first demon created by Lucifer. The cage had 66 locks, and so far 65 were broken. The 66 lock had to be broken by killing Lilith, because she was the one who made the first lock.

As the twins got closer to the doors, Dean felt his heart beat faster with every step. In the first war between Heaven and Hell, Lilith had almost killed him. If the other archangels hadn't used their grace to save him, he would be dead. Sam felt Dean's anxiousness through his grace, but he decided not to sooth him. As much as it pained him to see his brother worried, he didn't want to risk Lilith finding out they were there before they even got to her. They cautiously opened the door, Sam sliding into the room before Dean. As soon as the doors closed, the archangels were flung onto the walls.

"Hello, _Deanael_." Lilith hissed, staring up at the oldest angel, who was now in his true form. " _Lilith_ ," Deanael hissed back, anger running through his veins. The demon just laughed, turning around to face Samuel, who was now in his true form as well. "If you hurt him, I swear to God, I _will_ kill you," Samuel threatens, and Lilith just laughs again. "You were already going to kill me anyway, _Sammy_."

Deanael growls at her. Only he gets to call Samuel _Sammy_. "Let him go." Samuel says, glaring at her. Lilith just shakes her head, walking closer to him. Deanael manages to break free of her hold and summons his angel blade. Before Lilith can react, he's plunging the blade into her chest, and Samuel falls to the floor. Lilith doesn't scream, but her mouth is wide open, blood dripping out of it. Deanael pulls his blade out and the demon collapses onto the ground.

There's a flash of light and Michael and Lucifer are standing there. They're both covered in many wounds, blood everywhere on them. Their wings are torn, and it breaks Samuel and Deanael's hearts to see them like that. Deanael begins crying, overwhelmed by seeing his brothers for the first time in centuries. Lucifer and Michael hug the other two archangels, and suddenly they're in heaven.

"Michael and Lucifer," God is standing in front of the archangels, tears in His eyes. "You've finally come home." God embraces them both, and the other archangels are filled with joy because their brothers are finally home. "We're so sorry father, we betrayed you." Michael says, lowering his head. Lucifer lowers his head too, and Deanael can see the tears in their eyes. "I forgive you both," God places his hands on the top of their heads, and their wings are fixed. Michael and Lucifer's wings are both pitch black, but they shine brightly.

*

"Sam Winchester is a monster, I know he is." Gordon Walker sits in Ellen's bar with his fellow hunters, reassuring them that he knows what Sam Winchester is. "He has demon blood in him, I've seen his eyes go dark- he's not human." From a corner of the bar, Samuel and Deanael are watching them, trying their hardest not to laugh. "He thinks you're a monster, Sammy, when he's the one that's a monster. It's honestly kind of sad." Samuel kisses his brother's cheek, content for the first time in awhile.

Hunting Lilith had been a disaster from start to finish. It took months and months for them to even get a trace of where she was, and to make it even worse she had other demons track them down. Deanael's wings had been damaged from fighting all the demons, which had delayed them from finding her because they had to go back to heaven for him to heal. Samuel didn't mind going back to heaven, though. It gave them a break from hunting the demon and let them see their brothers and sisters. After they killed Lilith, some angels tried to kill Lucifer and Michael, which had almost caused a civil war in Heaven. Fortunately, God made peace between all the angels quickly.

"Hey boys. I didn't see you come in here." Ellen walks over and sits at their table. "Well we did use our 'mojo' so Mr.Vampire over there wouldn't notice us." Ellen rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless. "Are you ever going to tell him?" She asks and the archangels shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. It's fun watching him try to find us," Deanael winks at Samuel, who smacks his arm lightly. “I think you guys should now. You’d be putting on one hell of a show.” The archangels laugh and decide that they should reveal themselves to the hunters.

“Hey Gordon!” Deanael yells after Ellen leaves their table. Gordon’s head turns so fast that Deanael thinks he gave himself whiplash. “Sam and Dean, I’m surprised you’d have the audacity to come here.” Deanael just smiles mockingly at the vampire and invites him to sit down. “So, what are you two doing here?” Gordon asks as he sits down in front of them. “We have something to show you.” Samuel says, a smirk on his face. “And what would that be, Sam?” In less then a spilt second, Samuel and Deanael’s wings are visible.

Gordon’s mouth falls open and Deanael has to force himself to not laugh at the sight. “I’m actually the opposite of a demon, Gordon.” Samuel smirks, and the archangels disappear.


End file.
